


You tell me

by bangelus9



Category: Ellick-Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: "Do you want to marry me?" Nick asked laughing."Will you marry me?". Ellie replied





	You tell me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ncis incorrect quotes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ncis+incorrect+quotes), [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



Nick was in a bad mood.

Usually Nick Torres was considered the happiest guy in the office. Or the most awkward. He shrugged in that thought. Things were different today.

Ellie was the reason for his decadent mood. Ellie was on a trip, visiting her family. And he had called a few minutes earlier to tell him that he had ridden a plane. I would return until the next day, early.

Nick sighed when he opened the door, threw the set of keys to one side, cap outside, jacket and shoes too. I had no encouragement. He grumbled when he guessed that a long shower would help him.

When he opened the door of his room his heart skipped a beat. he stopped suddenly, blinking.

I was there ... Ellie was there, smiling

"When have you arrived here, sneakily?" Nick looked around the room, really wanting to make sure that his head was not playing tricks on him.

"Half an hour ago." Ellie was smiling

Nick frowned slightly confused "I thought you had just taken a plane. Did you go for a transporter after all? "

She laughed, "I picked the first one I told you about in the morning ..."

"But that is delayed, is not it?"

She nodded as she bit her lips "He did ... but only a few minutes ..." His gaze was dangerously funny "I thought it would be fun to cheat and surprise you".

"Oh .. and you did ..." Nick advanced on her smiling. Maybe after all the day it was not so bad and the colors were not black anymore .. "You were very evil"

"I think I was waiting for you to come home so you could find me naked in the shower ..." Ellie let out a pot "Or in bed ..."

"I have to admit that it's fucking convenient because I'm ready to undress," Nick said around the bed until he got to her

Her mind leaped with joy, gracing her. _She is here. She's here. She's here_.

Nick leaned over her, brushed his lips over hers. "Hi dear".

"Hi," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"I was thinking ... Have you ever been with two women at the same time?" Ellie asked, leaning back and running her hands under Nick's shirt as he worked to get her out. "I can not believe I never asked you that."

"I missed you." Nick ignored her, knew that Ellie was teasing him

"I missed you too. Answer my question".

He shuddered "Yes."

Ellie's hands were on him and his nails felt strong when they scratched his torso. "More than two at a time?"

Shaking his head, Nick leaned down to run his nose along the irresistible Ellie's jaw. It smelled like home, as only Ellie could smell: its own mild citrus scent and the soft, natural scent of her skin. "You were not saying anything about loving me mouth over you? "

"When?" She chirped with amusement

Nick's mischievous look told him it was a lost war "This morning ... On the phone ..."

"Hmm ... you'll have to remind me" and indicated Ellie

"I figured". Nick reached down and I lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

It was perfect, well, unpretentious. The two wanted to make love before doing anything else: look around, eat, catch up.

His skin was cold, and he still felt red from the sun, from his walk uphill back to the veindario, and the thrill of seeing her here from way so unexpected. The contrast was amazing. Under him he was no more that soft and small skin, with soft sounds. His nails were nailed in the Nick's back, his teeth sliding over his chin, neck, shoulder.

The kisses became tentative, maybe playful, and then grew in depth, voracity, bowing hungry before re-diminishing and tasting. Passion and tenderness, opposites and at the same time so perfect.

This woman surprised him. Nick had to agree that I lost the perspective of who she used to be of the relationship. In your case, it could be anything. Brave and fearful they were not contrary. She could be intense and tender, twisted and innocent.

And Nick wanted to have her in all ways at the same time.

"I love the way we kiss," she whispered, the words they came out pressing against his lips.

"What do you mean?". Nick knew what he meant. He knew exactly what he meant; Nick just wanted to hear her talk about how fucking  
perfect, they felt.

"I just love that we kiss the same, that you always seem to know exactly what I want. "

"I want to be married." He snapped Nick. "I want you to marry me".

_Jooooooder_

And so all his carefully crafted speech was thrown by the window. The old ring of his grandmother was in a box in the closet very away from him, and his plan to kneel and do everything right simply evaporated

In the circle of her arms, Ellie began to get very still. "What Did you just say? "

He had completely ruined the plan, Nick knew, but it was too late to back down.

"I know we've only been together for a little over a year," he said.

Nick explained quickly. "Maybe it's too early? I understand if it is too soon. It's just that what you feel when we kiss? I I feel the same with everything we do together. I love. I love be inside you, I love working with you, I love seeing you work, I love fighting with you, and I love just sitting on the couch and laugh with you. I'm lost when I'm not with you, Ellie. I can not think in nothing or in anyone that is more important to me, every second. Y so, for me, that means that somehow we're already married in my head ... I guess I wanted to make it official somehow. Perhaps I dream like an idiot? " Nick looked at her, feeling his heart like a Jackhammer making his way up his throat. "I never expected to feel this for someone again ... And it's really strong."

Ellie looked at him, eyes wide and lips parted as if she were not. I could believe what I was hearing.

Nick got up and ran to the dresser, taking the box and taking it with him. When he opened the box and let him see his grandmother's old sapphire ring, with a modification of diamnte that was his. Ellie put a hand over her mouth.

"I want to get married," Nick said again. The silence was unsettling, and fuck, Nick knew that it was spoiling him completely rambling with his nonsense. "Marry me with you, I want to say. "

Ellie's eyes filled with tears and she held his gaze without blinking. "Your. You are. So ridiculous".

 _Well, that was unexpected_. Nick knew it could have been too soon, _but ridiculous? Seriously?_

Narrowed his eyes. "A simple" is too soon "would have been enough, Bishop. Jesus. I put my heart in ... "

She pulled away from the bed and ran to one of her bags, poking and taking out a small bag of blue cloth. He brought it back to Nick with the ribbon hooked over his long index finger, and hanging the bag in my face.

_I ask her to marry me and does she bring me a souvenir from Oklahoma? What the hell is that?_

"What the hell is that? ", Nick asked.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Tell me, genius."

"Do not mess with me, Bishop. It is a bag. For all I know, you can have a granola bar, or tampons in there. "

"It's a ring, silly. For you".

Her heart was beating Nick so hard and fast that she half wondered if this was what it felt like in a heart attack. "A ring for me?"

He took a small box from the bag and showed it to me. It was plain platinum, with a Thick titanium line running through the center.

"Are you going to propose it to me?" Nick asked, still completely confused. "Do women still do that?"

Ellie punched him hard in the arm. "Yes, chauvinist. And you stole totally my opportunity. "

"So, is that a yes?", Nick asked, temerozo, his bewilderment deepening still plus. "Will you marry me?"

"You tell me!". She yelled, but she was smiling.

"Technically you have not asked for it yet." complained Nick

"Damn it, Nick! You did not do it either! "

"Do you want to marry me?" Nick asked laughing.

"Will you marry me?". Ellie replied

With a growl, Nick took the box and dropped it on the floor to jerk it on his back. "Are you always going to be an impossible nerd?"

She nodded, eyes, lips trapped between her teeth.

_Shit. We could fix this later._

"Yes Yes Yes Yes…". He hummed, delirious, before falling on the pillow. It felt as if the walls vibrated in the silence that followed.

Everything in the Nick's head jerked with the need of it, it was somewhat disconcerting.

"Yes", she gasped one last time ... _Much later._

Nick held himself very, very still while consciousness leaked back into his thoughts. "Yes?".

Then, with her legs still shaking around him, and with his breaths that came out small and sharp, Ellie gave him a radiant smile.

_**"Yes ... I want to get married, too."** _


End file.
